comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Corvus Glaive (Earth-2020)
Corvus Glaive is Thanos's adoptive son and a member of the Black Order. Corvus is a ferocious and cunning warlord, serving as the commander of Thanos' armies, as well as the husband of Proxima Midnight. Renowned for his fearless and honour bound leadership, Glaive was described as a general unlike any in the galaxy, his troops serving him as loyally as they would Thanos himself. Glaive is skilled in close combat, and is extremely agile. History Corvus Glaive, like the rest of the Black Order, was a member of a world destroyed by Thanos in his quest to wipe out half the universe. Thanos took the orphaned Glaive and raised him as his own child, training him to be a deadly member of the Black Order. Unlike Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian, his adoptive siblings, Corvus was able to actually feel love for Proxima Midnight, his wife and fellow adoptive sister. As for his fellow siblings except Gamora, however, Glaive was well disliked by Nebula. Following Thanos' taking Gamora from her homeworld, the Order was surprised, as Shen was the first child taken in years. Glaive and Midnight took particular interest, and wanted to train her, as they had been unable to sire children of their own. Corvus took great pride and responsibility in his training of Gamora, and also worked with Nebula when she arrived, but not as closely. After a few years, Thanos stopped the training from Midnight and Glaive, and wanted Gamora to fight Nebula instead. Over time, Gamora gre w cold and distant towards the pair, and turned down their offer to join the Black Order. Searching for Thane Personality Corvus Glaive was a dangerous and merciless warrior who was loyal to Thanos. He was an individual who was absolutely focused on completing his mission. Glaive was loyal to Thanos above all else, and was trusted enough to be given command of his armies of Chitauri, Sakaarans and Outriders. Glaive firmly believed in honourable combat, and repected strong opponents. This gave the troops under his command trust in him as well, as he would reward thse who succeeded, and punish those who failed. Glaive stood out from his fellow members of the Order as he actually felt love, towards Proxima Midnight, who became his wife. However, Apart from his love for Proxima, Glaive didn't hesitate to betray any emotion when he assisted his father in his bloody crusade across the galaxy. Glaive is merciless in combat, and rarely shows a hint of fesr unless separated from his Glaive, as he makes sure to defend his prize weapons as it it tied to his soul. Although commanding, Corvus Glaive is only truly angry when either injured by an opponent, in which base he grows even more intent on killing them, or if a being dare she speak against Thanos or the Black Order. Powers and Abliltes * Superhuman Strength: Corvus Glaive had considerable levels of superhuman strength, possibly through bionic implants like his adoptive siblings. * Superhuman Durability: Corvus Glaive is much more resistant to physical damage than the body of a human being, allowing him to withstand the might of superhuman beings with ease. This was down to the genetics of his species. * Superhuman Speed: Corvus Glaive possessed much greater speed and overall mobility compared to humans. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Corvus can heal in a matter of hours from normally fatal wounds. * Immortality (With Glaive) Corvus Galive's soul is bound to his Glaive, making him immortal as long as its intact. Even if his entire body is reduced to ash, as long as the glaive remains, he can always return, although it can take hours, or even days. Equipment * Glaive: Corvus Glaive's main weapon is his blade. Crafted from Uru, it is near indestructible, and can cut though almost any material instantly. The Glaive was also given powerful spells and incantations apon its creation, which bound Corvus to his weapon, meaning that no matter what Hammond to him, as long as his Glaive was intact, he could not die. This had the downside of tireing Corvus out when he used the blade. When separated from his blade, Corvus could call it, and it would teleport back into his hands. Category:Earth-2020